Episode 61
Infestation In Game Date: Luck 28 -29 * We set off from Rivercross in the drow cart that we found in Rivercross, heading toward Oasis. The wind picks up and we are forced to endure a sandstorm -- which doesn't hurt us but does give many of us another level of exhaustion. * Barkley and Isil manage to find a place to set down for the night in the lee of some rocks. Vahlka fails another exhaustion save, staying at exhaustion level 2. * We enter a narrow canyon. Barkley and Olivia spot several large creatures moving about on the canyon wall around something dark. One of the shapes begins moving towards us and we are soon greeted by a Giant Ant named Kraz'i who warns us that there is something unknown and potentially dangerous up in the canyon. Godfrey and Olivia convince Kraz'i to let us look at the unknown thing. * There is this large patch of black fungus spread over the rocks. In the center is a figure, seemingly a drow soldier; who seems to be infected with and was killed by the fungus. Everyone realizes that its somesort of infectious disease and book it away from the cart. * Kraz'i offers to escort us out of the canyon so we do not run into trouble with the ant colony and avoid the fungus. They tell us that the drow army moved through the canyon about two days ago. Vahlka lay on hands everyone who got close to the fungus to make certain they have no disease. * As we're traveling, Olivia is seemingly possessed by Necara and forced to dimension door away from the party. Barkley uses Locate Object on Necara to track her back down and we book it toward her. We found some ancient looking ruins up in the canyon. It looks as if someone disintegrated their way through the door. We pursue, trying to find our wayward low con bard. * We follow Olivia's trail, as we go further we find more and more patches of black fungus. A great many Nightwarden tents are left behind and absolutely covered in the fungus. There is a big pile of bones that appears to have burned by radiant energy. * We find Olivia standing in a clearing that is absolutely covered in the fungus talking to Necara. She immediately freaks out and begins yelling at us that we have to get out. While we are arguing the infected bodies are animated by the fungus. * The fight is a shitstorm. We try to run, with Olivia screaming bloody murder and hasting herself and Godfrey grabbing Vahlka and dimension dooring the both of them out. Barkley runs after Olivia and Lucius is left lagging behind and attacked by the fungal amalgamation. Lucius is polymorphed into a giant ape. Upon realizing that the rest of the party was left behind, Vahlka starts freaking out and running back toward the fight despite Godfrey pulling her out. He catches up to her easily due to her exhaustion and teleports her BACK in. Olivia and Barkley are caught and grappled by the big fungal monster, with Barkley pulled inside of it. Vahlka smites the big fungal monster and we manage to finish off the last of them. * We head back to the cart with Olivia freaking out horribly and everybody a little shaken. Olivia tells us a bit about the memory Necara showed her. Showing her a scene with Neronvain, the green wyrmspeaker of the Scale War - who supposedly stopped the elf plagues by striking a deal with Tanith. We converse with Kraz'i and Isil and asks Kraz'i to send the ant colony's fire magic specialists to deal with the infestation. * We travel through the canyon following Kraz'i's lead.